Medianoche Lobo
Medianoche Lobo (ミッドナイトウルフ Middonaitourufu) is a young man who was born in the forest and raised by wolves. Currently, he is a member of the guild, Cinco Star. Appearance Medianoche has a very serious appearance for a teenager, possessing sharp eyes like an animal's, with sharp spiky black hair (with a green tint), and a darken skin tone. His clothing mainly consists of a ninja like outfit, with purple pants and a short sleeved robe, which opens slightly at the top, along with a black sash around the waist. On top of a green mesh long sleeved shirt, with guards on both his arms and legs, which have a swirly pattern on them, and plain black shoes. He also carries a special blue flame tattoo around his body, given to him as a boy in order to keep his magical pressure under control, he also has a muscular build (most likely a result from his training with wolves). After he transforms, Medianoche's body takes on a Wolf-Man like form, growing taller than he was before, as well as gains brown fur all over his body, with long flowing hair running down his back, the retina's of his eye's become green, and his body gains markings over his face and limbs, and the flame tattoo around his waist changes from blue to red after his transformation. Personality Medianoche has a very solitary nature, and is slow to trust or even interact with anyone. He has trouble speaking with people as he is very shy, and often times observes them. Even with people he considered his friends, he only opened up so much to them. He is a very loving to his friends though and is willing to protect them. History As a kid, Medianoche was abandoned by his parents in the forest. Wolves eventually found Medianoche and tried to eat him, but the pack leader, for some reason commanded them not to. The pack leader picked Medianoche up and raised him as if Medianoche was his own child. Medianoche learned the ways of the wolf, learning how to hunt, fight, eat, be vicious, and be kind to friends and family members. The wolves also trained Medianoche, making him stronger and gaining him muscular build. Due to the reason wolves raised him, he does will fight anyone who tries to kill or hunt a wolf. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Medianoche has created his own form of Take Over and is now expertly skilled at this magic. *'Demon Soul: Wolf' (鬼魂 Onitama): Medianoche uses a form of Demon Soul that gives him wolf-man transformation that he can access at will. He most often only transforms his hands into enlarged claws and feet into wolf feet for battle, which gives him substantial boosts in speed, agility, endurance, and strength. In dire situations, Medianoche can fully transform his body into that of a wolf-man. The destructive power of his transformation can easily go head to head to with someone else's magic and deflect or destroy, being rumored to break through the most powerful magical defenses. Along with an increase in his other physical abilities, Medianoche's body typically begins to heal from most wounds almost instantly, and healing proceeds at an accelerated rate. He can even regenerate entire limbs in a matter of seconds when using enough power. Enhanced Strength, Agility, Endurance: Medianoche is notably stronger and more agile than normal humans. He is easily capable of quickly disarming (and if angry enough at the time, severely injuring) a group of larger opponents who may underestimate him. Medianoche's body can also endure extreme amounts of punishment. Above Average Hand to Hand Combatant: Though Medianoche is never shown to have actually trained in hand to hand combat, he is a proficient hand to hand fighter. In battle he fights primarily with his hands, using his transformed claws to slash and tear apart non-human opponents. Heightened Senses: Medianoche sometimes tracks humans by scent, and has stated that his nose sometimes causes problems for him, especially when the smell isn't pleasant. High Magical Power: Medianoche possesses a great deal of magical power. When activating his transformation to any degree, he releases a powerful aura that can easily be detected by nearby mages. Category:DragonKnight99 Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Take Over User